Joanna Locasto's relationships
This article is compromised with Joanna Locasto's relationships with other characters throughout the series. Being an undercover cop, she has encountered many enemies and allies along the way. Relatives Beverly Padget :"Mom, I need you to promise me; whatever you do, you ''cannot say that I'm a cop."'' :"I'll do my best..." :—Beverly promises to keep Joanna's secret safe in "Tell Me" Joanna cares deeply for her mother and her health. Before her mother makes her first appearance, Joanna mentions that her mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and she calls her mother from time to time to check on her well-being. 1.01, "Pilot" Being a busy police officer, Joanna doesn't have much time to talk to her mother. Joanna has also shown to trust her mother and tells her much about her work and personal life. For instance, she told her mother about her relationship with Will, however she hasn't told her mother about her relationship with her past abusive ex-boyfriend, presumably not to disappoint her. Also, even though her mother doesn't like Julian for catching him and her making love when they were younger, she still flirts with him. 1.09, "Good Luck With Your Death" Love Interests Will Moreno Even through Will was a former love interest to Joanna, their feelings for one another did manage to ignite once again. Joanna likes but feels herself in a love triangle between him and Julian. It was implied that the two were previously partners but their feelings for each other got in the way of their work a lot, thus forcing them to end their relationship with one another on a bad note. Ever since Joanna agreed to go undercover for Will to find out who murdered Vivian, the two had gotten close again and they even ended up making love with one another. 1.09, "Good Luck With Your Death" Also Joanna doesn't like to admit to Will that her feelings for Julian are becoming strong, she will sometimes end up forgetting that she's undercover. After sleeping with Julian, Joanna confessed to Will, making him take her off the case. However, he placed her back on when leading to another suspect. Once her and Julian officially started dating, animosity grew among the two. 1.11, "I'll Start with the Hillbilly" Julian Bowers :Main article: Julian and Joanna Joanna has a large history with Julian and it started back ever since they were younger. Allies Vivian Bowers Vivian was Joanna's best friend and the two did and shared practically anything with each other. Gabe Edward Bowers :"Is there anyone's tragedy you don't barge in on?" :—Edward to Joanna at Ben's funeral in "Tell Me" Joanna and Edward were both friends in their younger years, according to Joanna herself, when she was younger, Edward taught her how to drive. 1.01, "Pilot" After Vivian's death and Joanna's sudden reappearance, Edward became very distant from her. At first, Joanna did suspect that Edward was possibly Vivian's killer after hearing about the Kimberly Yaeger case. After moving on to other suspects, Joanna has actually tried getting along with Edward, but often gets insulted by him. Therefore, she keeps her distance. It can be implied that Joanna respects Edward, not ever lashing back at him after he insults her, understanding the troubles he's been though. Mia Bowers Enemies Robert Bowers Sofia Bowers References Category:Relationships